


Do It With No Hands

by MatrixDream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit Grimlock's in his Dinobot mode so just a warning for that, Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Grimlock enters his heat cycle and no one notices until it gets him in some trouble that Spinister has to help him get out of.





	Do It With No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who ships this and I wanted another fic, so smut fic it is~!
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely EarlyMorningMassacre!

       Spinister walked around the WAP's Med Bay and cleaned the small room despite the lack of mess, making it a menial task. Still, Krok demanded it be made sanitary for the few times they used it. Which Spinister would've used it more often if it was bigger and all the tools weren't so smug. Though, his gun never gave him any trouble, in fact he'd choose his gun over any of those tools if it was actually suitable for medical care.

       He picked up a scalpel, glaring at it before wiping it off and putting it back down. He repeated this with all his tools until he finished cleaning them. Once done, he turned his attention to one of the few berths and began wiping it down. 

       "SPINISTER!" Misfire shouted as he burst through the Med Bay door. The aforementioned mech whirled around, startled, and clutched onto the edge of the berth to calm himself. "Spin! I need your help!" The flier hunched over, panting. "It's Grimlock." He quickly clarified before Spinister could bother to be worried about the jet.         

       "What's wrong?"

       "That's what I need you to tell me." Misfire grabbed his servo and began dragging the larger mech out of the Med Bay. 

       Spinister allowed it as he was technically the closest one aboard this ship qualified enough to handle medical matters. Even so, he hoped whatever Grimlock had been infected with was curable and hopefully not contagious. However, knowing Misfire, the Dinobot was probably fine, maybe low on Energon or something but it's probably nothing. Despite this, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling of needing his gun, to which he noticed he hadn't had time to grab since being pulled down the halls. It was too late to go back now as Misfire stopped them in front of the room unofficially belonging to Grimlock.

       The jet keyed in the code, instantly rushing in while Spinister trailed behind and looked around the room warily. He didn't notice any threats and thus brought his attention to the mechs in the room. Fulcrum seemed to have been keeping Grimlock company while Misfire went to collect the makeshift 'medic'. Notably, the Dinobot was certainly in pain, laying on his stomach and curling in on himself as he emitted pitiful noises. Fulcrum sat beside him, gently patting his helm and trying to be as comforting as possible. 

       "His plating is really hot and he's more irritable than usual." The K-class piped up, bringing both fliers attention to him. 

       "He's been acting really weird for a while now, actually," Misfire added in before looking to Spinister for answers. "Have any ideas Spin?"

       Said mech raised an optic ridge before concluding that neither of the two bipedal mechs before him had any indication. "He's in heat." 

       "What?" They both blurted out, Fulcrum slowly removed his stroking servo.

       "Probably for that while and without any stimulation it's become painful for him. Which he seems to not have the current mental capacity to transform or arms length to take care of it himself."

       Things became substantially awkward after that deadpanned diagnosis. The revelation caused two out of three bipedal mechs to feel shamed for not noticing sooner. Misfire bit his bottom derma thoughtfully as he looked down at Grimlock who shifted uncomfortably and began irritably grunting from the lack of contact. 

       "So, one of use has to help him then..." He muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I guess I'll do it?" 

       "Misfire-" Fulcrum began. 

       "Actually, I would be the best candidate. Grimlock needs to interface right now and I'm large enough to handle little preparation." Spinister instantly cut in, as if it was the most obvious choice. 

       Misfired raised his servos in surrender, relief evident in his optics. "Alright, you want to frag the big Autobot go right ahead, I'm not one to kink shame." He smirked. 

       Spinister glared before beginning to ushering the other two mechs out roughly. With a huff, he shut the door behind them as they chuckled to each other. He locked it for good measure before turning towards his 'patient' who was now rubbing against the floor in a sad excuse for stimulation. He quickly made his way over, knowing any further waiting would have unpleasant consequences. He dropped down to his knees in front of the Dinobot, getting the other mech's attention. Grimlock rested his helm in the smaller mech's lap, his faceplate was noticeably flushed and his plating was practically scalding. 

       "Can you transform?" Spinister questioned, sighing when the only response he got was a pained whine. He took that as a 'no' and thus rolled the Dinobot over, back resting against his front before pulling the mech up further onto his lap. "Will you let me help you?" He asked, looking for some level of consent, which he received with a brief nod. 

       The flier's legs splayed out and he shifted to fit the other bot in between them. Despite being slightly smaller, he managed, positioning them so he could reach the other mech's interface array. He tapped the silver codpiece and both panels instantly snapped open revealing a swollen spike and valve. His servo quickly wrapped around the large spike. The shaft was mainly silver with some golden plating and red biolights but he didn't take much time to admire as he quickly made work of it. He stroked as much of the large length as his servo could hold, digging his digits in between seams and grazing the sensitive circuitry underneath. 

       Grimlock grunted and squirmed, finally getting what he'd been craving. The servo seemed to know exactly where to go and how much pressure to apply. It was very to the point and with the clear intent to make him overload as quickly as possible. The uncomfortable pressure and heat needed to be dispersed lest his systems suffer further damage. His heat cycle certainly couldn't complain as Spinister increased his efforts, working his servo faster.

       He was better at it than expected, experienced digits hitting all the right sensors and bringing a surprising rush of charge through his patient, who was caught off guard by the sudden overload. Knowing the quick climax wouldn't leave much relief, he turn his attentions to the other mech's valve, receiving no protest as he gradually worked two digits against the Dinobot's bright red anterior node.

       Grimlock's vents hitched and huffed, his leg kicking out as the heat built again, making him extra sensitive to the stimulation as he leaned into the helicopter. The mech's other servo dipped down lower, entering into his valve and giving it something to clench onto. A grunt was wrangled from his vocalizer as each node and sensor was given thorough attention. Almost like they had been lovers for thousands of years as another overload went coursing through his system. If the heat wasn't so painful, he would gladly stay in it for as long as possible just to keep the mech's godly servos on him.

       The double overload seemed to have the Dinobot somewhat sated, making it easier for Spinister to move the larger mech off of himself. With his servos now free, he opened his own panels before hastily preparing himself, despite his claims of being big enough. However much he could stretch himself in the other bot's recovery time was as much as he was expecting to get, plunging a second digit into his valve, hoping it would be enough as he heard grunting and shifting. 

       Grimlock rolled back over onto his stomach again, looking at the helicopter who glanced at his spike with barely veiled worry. Some of his charge had dissipated enough that he could probably transform to assist, but he had a different idea. "May I?" He rumbled, pointedly eyeing the smaller mech's valve and wriggling his glossa. 

       "You don't have to." Spinister responded, removing his digits regardless, understanding the Dinobot was in a slightly clearer mindset now. 

       "Neither do you." Grimlock reminded, still glad that the helicopter was the one to volunteer, as through their similarities they read each other quite well.

       As such, he dipped his helm down, the other mech's thighs needing to spread farther to rest astride his large helm. His own array was aching at him yet again, but he forcibly dismissed the haze of the heat cycle to enjoy this. He was met with thick, magenta valve lips, adorned by red and blue biolights as well as markings, which caused his array to throb at the thought of the mech stretched around his spike. Subconsciously, he rutted into the ground again as the mere sight ratcheted up his charge, but he focused on his task. 

       Nuzzling against the helicopter's pelvic plating, he detected the smell of cleaning supplies, lubricant, and something inherently belonging to the frame under him. The sound of cooling fans on low gear reached his audio receptors as the tang of valve fluid reached his glossa. Wriggling the appendage, he worked it between the valve folds and into the other mech. His tongue wasn't long, but it was thick and flexible, girth being the key as he spread the bot beneath him and brushed against raised nodes. Working his glossa, he pistoned it and earned a gasp for his efforts, spurring him on as the haze of heat gradually consumed him again. However, a gentle servo being placed on his helm gained his attention. 

 

        "I'm going to overload." The mech warned, panting and rocking against the fluid motion. 

       Grimlock retracted his glossa, "Then do it." He replied, before curling it between the magenta folds, prodding the tip against the glowing anterior node before sinking back into the clenching heat. 

       "Grimlock!" Spinister choked out, his arousal meeting its climax and knocking him over the edge. Charge crackled over his plating, his processor felt tingly, actually his entire frame did as his spark whirled erratically in its chamber. His vents sucked in air to try to cool his systems. "A-alright, main event, let's actually help you with your heat." He was rolled onto his front as his hips were hoisted up, raising his aft to meet the other mech's groin. His helm rested on his servos as he awaited penetration.

       Grimlock seemed content just rubbing his spike between the magenta mech's thighs and thick valve lips. "Thank you." He grunted quietly before finally thrusting the blunt spike tip past the rim and into Spinster's valve.

       The soft mesh slowly stretched to accommodate the girth as it pushed against his walls. He gasped encouragement and static filled variations of his partner's name, who repeated the motion a few times before finally bottoming out. The action alone brought the heat struck mech into an overload, followed by an apology. He shook his helm, reaching back to pet the other mech's own, "No apologizing, we're sating this heat cycle." The Dinobot probably thought this was one of the worst frags of his life, but he wasn't focused on the quality. He knew personally how hard it was dealing with a heat cycle alone, once it was over perhaps they could try again under different circumstances. 

       Besides the hot venting against the back of his neck as well as his rotors was nice and the spike was a good fit; already moving again as his partner focused on doing what he'd said. 

       Grimlock overloaded twice more before the smaller mech reached a second climax. There were no complaints, not that he didn't feel bad about it. He tried to be gentle with the surgeon, refusing to let his heat completely cloud his judgement. However, he had one more in him and he was determined to end this on a high note. "Harder?" He asked, not wanting to assume. 

       "Please." Spinister nodded, his faceplate buried in his servos as his frame crackled with collected charge. Moaning out when his plead was finally complied with, a rougher pace being set. Tilting his hips, he met each new thrust, his vents kicking into higher gear.

       Grimlock could feel his own overload growing again, but he suppressed the charge, wanting to push his partner through one more release. It paid off as the heli clenched against his pistoning spike, orgasm peaking and dragging him into one more. He grunted, holding the smaller mech tighter to his chest as his heat finally subsided, leaving residue charge, but not enough to cause arousal. Pulling out, he rolled over so not to squish the mech beneath him.

       Inventing deeply, he let his systems cool and his spark calm. Having more control over his frame now, he transformed into his bipedal form. "Are you alright?" He questioned, helping the other mech sit up. 

       "Yeah, just tired." Spinister responded, leaning against the larger frame. 

       "Thank you." The Dinobot said again, laying back down and bringing him as well.

       He didn't object, only shifted as to not crush his rotors as he cuddled against the mech. Stretching out, he got comfortable before laying his helm on the other bot's chest. Arms wrapped around him, bringing him closer. "I should comm Misfire and tell him you're alright." 

       "Do it later." Grimlock mumbled, before closing his optics and snuggling against the heli. 


End file.
